Hitherto, there has been known an information processing system that detects a movement or a posture of a controller in a real space as inputs to the controller for changing a capturing direction or a viewing point position of a virtual camera. In such an information processing system, an operation in which a user moves the controller in the real space so as to change a posture or a position thereof corresponds to an operation in which the capturing direction or the viewing point position of the virtual camera is changed in a virtual space, and hence the user may obtain a realistic sensation in which the virtual camera is directly operated (for example, see JP 2012-252468 A).